Lingerie (Blues)
by PurpleWolfOfTheNight
Summary: Rated M-MA for Lemon (Aka:Sex) Bubbles gets to surprise Boomer with naughty lingerie.


**I Do Not own PPG & RRB!**

**Rated for M-MA for Lemon (Aka: Sex), plus language. No Minors please, or those that wish not to read adult themes.**

**(Lingerie.)**

* * *

**At the Puff house. 5:35 PM.**

"UGGH! I'm sick of homework!" Buttercup growled as she went ahead and slammed her history book shut.

Buttercup, and Blossom, were sitting on the living room couch, doing whatever was left of their school work on a Thursday. They had long been out of their school uniforms, and in comfy colored signature house cloths to relax from a long day of school, the one thing that Buttercup seems to be dreading on, was homework.

"Hey, being in High School, along with being 17 to 18 years of age, and being a senior, equals senior style homework, Buttercup." Blossom said, not bothered one bit as she was writing, and reading out her last homework with ease.

"Hay, easy for you to say, you're a natural bookworm." Buttercup sighed as she stretched out on the couch, and then got her phone out to start texting someone. Blossom looked up from her book and notepad to look over to Buttercup.

"Buttercup, really, the sooner you just get your homework done, the sooner you can do whatever you want, like Bubbles had already done her homework, though she had less than usual, and to go off to the mall for a bit." Blossom said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know, I know. But I still don't care." Buttercup said, then suddenly the front door creeped open.

Both Blossom and Buttercup looked to see that it was Bubbles, and for some reason hiding a bag from her sisters sights.

"Oh! Hey, girls. I thought you two would be in your rooms." Bubbles said with a bit of a fake smile.

"Nah, we decided to do homework together in the living room." Blossom said, then tried to see what Bubbles was hiding behind her back. "So, what did you get from the mall this time?"

"Huh, Nothing! It's just a little something," Bubbles said, slowly making her way to the stairs, all while still making sure the hidden shopping bag, stays hidden.

"Bubs, come on. Just tell us what yeah got, so we don't hear it later." Buttercup said sounding a bit annoyed.

"No!" Bubbles said more sternly, then blushed red when her sisters looked more suspiciously at her.

"I-I mean, huh, got to go!" Bubbles stuttered, and looked to be sweating drops, before than finally flying off up stairs.

The two dumbfounded sisters just stared at the baby blue streak that was left behind, along with hearing the sound of Bubbles slamming her bedroom door.

"What the hell was that about?" Buttercup asked, turning to Blossom for the answer, but she only shrugged her shoulders, seeming to be just as confused.

Both the girls seemed to be thinking the same, because both got up from there comfy spots on the couch, to then slowly, and quietly, float up stairs. Once the both of them were outside their younger sister's bedroom door, Blossom took ahold of the door knob, and slowly creaked the door open, just enough for both her and Buttercup to peek into Bubbles room.

What they saw made their jaws drop.

Bubbles had seemed to be naive of her sisters presents, as she had went ahead to dig into her shopping bag, to then lay out a baby blue lingerie out on her bed.

Bubbles then pulled out various other lingerie's, all in different colors, and many to seem of fishnet lingerie.

It seemed to be too much for Buttercup, as she was doing all she could to keep herself from bursting out in a fit of laughter, while Blossom just look beyond stunned.

Bubbles still had no idea of her sisters that were spying on her, till she jumped at a sudden laughing.

Bubbles whirled around, to then feel all the blood run to her face, at the site of Buttercup rolling around on the floor while laughing hysterically, while Blossom looked to be embarrassed for getting caught for spying on something that was obviously privet.

"GIRLS!" Bubbles exclaimed, though Buttercup kept at her laughing, Blossom stepped in the room to get a closer look of what was laid out on the bed.

"Bubbles, what is all this?!" Blossom asked, not in a demand like tone, but still sounded surprised to see what Bubbles had bought.

"BA-HAHAHA! Holy crap this is gold!" Buttercup laughed, as she finally got up from the floor and to her feet.

"Buttercup!" Blossom snapped, then looked to Bubbles that was obviously embarrassed than ever.

_"Great, now they'll want to know."_ Bubbles thought to herself.

Once Buttercup managed to calm down, Bubbles finally spoke.

"I….I can explain."Bubbles said sheepishly.

* * *

**One explanation later….**

* * *

"WHAT!?" Blossom screamed, while Buttercup just rolled her eyes, both Blossom and Buttercup were sitting at the end of Bubbles bed, while Bubbles was sitting with her legs crossed in the middle of her bed. Bubbles took a breath, before speaking once more as she blushed yet again.

"It's just something new to do with my boyfriend, nothing wrong with it." Bubbles whispered.

"But, I mean, lingerie!" Blossom sighed in frustration.

"Oh, stop, Blossom. If the girl want's to sex herself up a bit, then let her." Buttercup said with another roll of her eyes. "Jeez, it's like you're still treating her like a kid or something."

"Girls," Bubbles said, but they seemed to not have heard her.

"I am not! I was going to also say, that it's a waste of money, just to so call, "sex-yourself" up." Blossom said in a huff.

"Girls-" Bubbles again tried to get their attention.

"So?! That's what lingerie's are for, there's nothing wrong with being a bit more, sexy, in the bedroom." Buttercup said back, then thought for a second. "Then again, you might be right on buying them, the price for lingerie's are a bit expensive these days."

"Yeah-Wait?! How do you know if there expensive?"

Blossom and Buttercup seemed to be getting way into their own conversation. Which was making, Bubbles, more irritated, than embarrassed. Which seemed to finally make, Bubbles, snap.

"Girls!" Bubbles yelled, Blossom and Buttercup finally snapped their mouths shut, and looked to, Bubbles, as she took a breath.

"One, this is my own business, that none of you need to be concerned about, since I am a grown up, and not the baby sister anymore" Bubbles said, looking to the pink eyed sister in particular.

"Huh, s-sorry." Blossom stuttered, blushing in her own embarrassment now. Bubbles nodded before continuing.

"Secondly, it's not only for me, it's really for, um, well, Boomer. I want to surprise him with a bit more, um," Bubbles trailed off in a whisper.

"More, naughty, right?" Buttercup snickered.

"Huh, yeah." Bubbles agreed, blushing yet again.

Both Blossom, and Buttercup looked at each other, before they began to laugh.

"Again, sorry, Bubbles. I shouldn't be telling you what to do, and what not to do with,Boomer." Blossom said with a sweatdrop.

"No, ya think." Buttercup sarcastically. Blossom just rolled her eyes.

"So, with all that said now, can I actually ask you girls a favor." Bubbles said, but the look on her sisters face's already told her that they knew.

"We know," Blossom said with a nod.

"Ya want the house to yourself, right?" Buttercup added. "Good timing too, since dad is gone for the week on a trip to another university."

Bubbles only nodded.

"Alright, I guess me, and Buttercup, can stay over at the Ruffs place, for the night." Blossom said, Buttercup rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, girls." Bubbles said with a small smile, then her eyes suddenly went wide.

"But don't tell, Boomer, anything! I want this to be a surprise," Bubbles said in a near panic.

"We won't," Blossom laughed. "

Alright then," Buttercup sighed. "So, we gonna let our guys know were coming over?"

Blossom nodded, but a quick thought went through her head, as a sudden wicked grin spread across her face.

"Or, I got a better idea."

* * *

**At the Ruff House, Hours later, 7:05 PM.**

With night rolling in, and stars starting to shine bright throughout the night sky, all was quiet, even at the Ruff/Jojo resident.

Inside, Brick and Boomer, were sitting in the living room, staring at the T.V screen, watching some sort of horror movie. School work scattered around, and even shoes laying ontop of a coffee table in the laziest way.

Brick was actually too busy with reading a book, and Boomer just stared off nearly into space.

It really did seem like a boring scene, that was until-

**Knock, knock, knock!**

Sudden knocking was being made at the front door, that got the boys attention.

"Who the hell could that be?" Boomer yawned, and stretched out his arms.

"Let's find out," Brick sighed, getting up from the couch while putting his book aside, and grabbed the remote for only a second to mute the T.V. Then threw the remote back on the spot Brick picked it up from. Brick then quickly flew over to the front door, and opened the door. Once the door was open, the bored expression on Brick face vanished, and replaced with surprise.

"Oh, hey, girls." Brick said with a smirk on his face.

As soon as the word, girls, left Bricks mouth. Boomer popped his head up, to look straight to the door to see it was indeed, Blossom and Buttercup.

"Hey, Brickie." Blossom laughed, and kissed Brick on the cheek, before Brick fully got out of the way to let them in.

Once Buttercup stepped in, she already flew off to Butchs room on the other side of the dome house, leaving everyone else in the living room.

Boomer had then flew over to Blossom and Brick, expecting to be greeted by a flood of hugs, and kisses from a bubbly girlfriend, but to a disappointment, Bubbles seemed to not have been with her sisters.

"Hey, where's Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"Oh, right," Blossom said, making a fake pout. "Bubbles sick, so she couldn't come over."

"What?! But she seemed fine at school," Boomer said, sounding very concerned. Brick looked at Blossom with a raised brow, easily seeing a devilish twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess she just caught it or something, " Blossom said with a sigh. "She really did want to come by to visit you, Boomer, but she doesn't want to risk getting you sick."

"What? But I've been around her when she was sick before, and nothing happend." Boomer said, still seeming to be confused.

"Well," Blossom said, pinching her chin as if she was thinking."You could check up on her yourself, Boomer. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a quick visit from her boyfriend."

"Sure, I don't mind." Boomer said, nodding as he smiled. "Also, I can cook her up soup or something, and see if I can take care of her any other way."

"Oh, that would be so sweet of you, Boomer." Blossom said with a big smile on her face.

With that, Boomer floated up in the air, and zoomed out through the front door, while a burst of wind shut the door behind him.

Blossom giggled, and made her way to the living room, with a more than suspicious Brick following.

"Bloss, what was that all about?" Brick asked.

"Oh, what ever do you mean, Brick?" Blossom asked innocently as she sat down the couch.

"Don't play the good girl card on me, Bloss. I know you well enough to know when ya want to be the wicked one, you or one of your sisters." Brick said, sitting right next to Blossom, and putting an arm over her shoulders to pull her closer to him.

"Well, lets just say, Boomer, is in for a surprise, from my baby sister." Blossom said with a small smile, Brick smirked.

"Hmm, in other words, Boomer, won't be back anytime soon," Brick snickered.

"Nope, him and Bubbles." Blossom giggled, Brick shook his head at Blossom, before then grabbing the remote next to him to un mute the T.V. As he and Blossom just cuddled up next to each other for the night.

* * *

**Back at the Puff House...**

All was quiet at the Utonium residents as Boomers dark blue streak flashed by, and up to the very household.

Boomer floated toured Bubbles window, but stopped when cool breeze hit Boomer, making him shiver slightly. Boomer then realized that he had forgotten to change, since all he was even wearing with a dark blue tank top, and black sweat pants, the only thing he wasn't wearing was shoes.

"Note to self, remember to change before going out." Boomer said to himself out loud as he floated right next to Bubbles window.

Boomer looked inside to expect Bubbles to be in bed, but the room was empty. But Boomer did notest light shining from Bubbles bathroom.

_"Must be busy in there or something,"_ Boomer thought as he lightly opened the very large oval window, that also made a loud creaking noise, as Boomer made his way inside.

Boomer closed the window, and stood next to Bubbles bed.

"Hey, Bubbles!" Boomer called out, as he then sat at the end of Bubbles bed."I hope you don't mind me coming by, Blossom said you were sick or something, so I came to check up on ya." But Boomer didn't get an answer, which made him raise a brow.

"Bubbles?" Boomer said, just about to get up, till the bathroom door slowly opened.

The brightness of the bathroom light blinded Boomer for only a second, before then adjusting to the light.

"Bubbles, are you ok-"

Whatever Boomer was saying, all the words were suddenly lost. Boomers eyes widen and his jaw hanging open as if he forgot how to shut his mouth.

Right before him, was indeed Bubbles, but in something he thought she would only wear in his dreams.

From toe to tip, Bubble was wearing blue fishnet stockings that went up to her thighs, garters connecting the fishnet stocking to a blue silk thong, floral designed bra that was tight enough that it almost made Bubbles C size breasts spill out from the bra,finally, Bubbles golden blond hair was no longer in pigtails, but was down, and wavy/curly like way.

"Hello, Boomie." Bubbles said in a more than seductive voice. Boomer only stayed frozen, even as Bubbles finally shut off the bathroom light, before then walking up to Boomer. The only light that was being made, was from the street lights just outside the house, and the brightness from the nights moon.

"B-B-Bu-Bu-"Boomer stuttered like never before, blushing madly as Bubbles was now standing right in front of him.

"Well, do you like it?" Bubbles asked as she too blushed, but then giggled when she notice Boomer not taking his eyes off of her for a second.

"I, I-I, huh, I-" Boomer stuttered yet again, till Bubbles placed a finger on his lip.

"I think I know what that answer might be," Bubbles laughed, removing her finger, and slowly leaning in till her lips connected with Boomers.

Boomer still seemed to be in shock, but slowly gave into the kiss.

Bubbles then placed a hand on his chest to push him onto his back, allowing her to crawl on top of Boomer.

"B-Bubbles," Boomer croaked, once Bubbles moved her lips down to then kiss around Boomer neck.

Though, as much as Boomer really seemed to be enjoying what Bubbles was doing to him, a sudden thought came to mind.

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to be sick?" Boomer asked, looking to Bubbles as she smiled at him.

"Nope, Blossom might have told you, so you could come over." Bubbles whispered, then giggled at the udder confusion on Boomers face.

"Then, it was a trick?!" Boomer said, Bubbles only nodded.

"Yeah, but it was only so I could surprise you with this treat." Bubbles said, batting her eyes innocently. Boomer eyes blinked a few times, before a sudden wicked grinning appeared on his face, making Bubbles shiver by the look.

"Well, then I should take advantage of my, _planned_, surprise." Boomer said in a seductive tone.

Without warning, Boomer managed to flip Bubbles over onto her back so he was on top.

"Eep!" Bubbles yelped out of surprise, and blushed harder once Boomer pressed his body up against hers, both their chest pressed against each others.

Bubbles breathing became quicker, as Boomer got ahold of her wrists to then pin them above her head.

"You know, its not nice to trick your boyfriend, Bubbles," Boomer whispered as he rested his forehead against Bubbles. "Then again, I don't mind being treated with a _'treat'_."

"Boomer…" Bubbles whispered, wrapping her legs around Boomers waist to keep him as close as possible.

"Bubbles," Boomer whispered back, then he and Bubbles closed their eyes before locking lips once more.

The kissing then became more heated, as Boomer nibbled Bubbles bottom lip, wanting entrance into her mouth. Bubbles did so, and soon they were twirling their tongues together.

While they were busy with the make-out session, Boomer let go of Bubbles wrist, so he could place them on her cheek to kiss her harder. Bubbles only then wrapped her arms around his neck to also deepen the kiss.

Both of them made out like crazy, till both gasped for air. Boomer then smirked at the panting Bubbles, as he then ran his hands down her smooth body.

"Let's go ahead and get started," Boomer said, making Bubbles giggle as she unwrapped her arms from his neck, to then run them down to press her palms against his chest.

"Boomer, at least take your cloths off," Bubbles whispered sweetly, but Boomer shook his head.

"I will, but not yet," Boomer said, as he slowly started moving his way down toured Bubbles chest.

Bubbles blushed scarlet as she felt Boomers hand grasping one of her breast, making her moan by the feeling.

"Oh! B-Boomer!" Bubbles gasped as Boomer pinched her right nipple through the bra.

"Hmm," Boomer hummed as he stared at Bubbles chest. "Lets lose the bra now."

Boomer grinned as he then saw that the bra was a front hook, easily snapping the bra off so the very rounded breasts were then presented.

"Perfect as every," Boomer said, taking the bra off of Bubbles to throw it aside, then with a lick of his lips, he leaned in to cover his mouth over the left nipple, while he pinched the right nipple.

"AH!" Bubbles moaned out as she shook in pleasure. "B-Boomer! Please!"

"Please what, sugar?" Boomer teased once he removed his mouth from the now harden nipple, looking to the blushing Bubbles as she panted uncontrollably.

"Please, go further, more!" Bubbles begged.

"Now, now, Bubbles. Lets not rush this." Boomer teased, which only made Bubbles pout.

"Please," Bubbles begged ever so sweetly, Boomer smiled at her, before nodding.

"Alright, but I'll have you know, this is my favorite thing to do, to make you tremble."

Bubbles only shivered by those words, as Boomer indeed went further.

Boomer kissed his way down Bubbles smooth stomach, tracing his fingers on her milky skin, before he was then between Bubbles spread legs.

Bubbles bit her lips as she clinched onto the bed sheets, as Boomer played with the thong that seemed to really amuse him.

"I would have never imagine my girl wearing thongs, unless it was a special occasion." Boomer snickered, slightly stretching the wet thong between Bubbles slick folds as she panted like crazy.

"Oh, OH!" Bubbles gasped as she felt the thong rub up against her clit, sending a volt of pleasure through her body. Boomer licked his lips once more, before then unclasping the garters that was connecting the thong and stockings, so he was able to slowly remove the thong off of Bubbles, once she had lifted her legs up to make the removal of the thong more easier.

Once the soaked thong was off, and aside, Boomer spread Bubbles shaky legs apart, to see the wetness of her sex.

Bubbles couldn't help but cover her eyes in embarrassment as Boomer moved his way down between her legs, kissing her inner thighs as he finally came to the main prize.

Without any hesitation, Boomer buried his head between Bubbles legs, and went straight to licking her pussy.

"AH!" Bubbles screamed out of surprise, eyes wide as she then clinched the sheets. Boomer licked on, and sucked gently on Bubbles clit to make her shiver.

"BOOMER! Oh god!" Bubbles screamed out, grinding her crotch against Boomers head. "So, good! D-Dont! S-Stop!"

Boomer obliged, by licking, and nibbling at the clit, till he then stuck his tongue deep into Bubbles entrance, sending her nearly over the edge.

"AH! B-BOOMER!" Bubbles screeched, her climax already building up, and body slowly becoming sweaty by the foreplay. Boomer gripped Bubbles legs to keep her steady, as he licked and swirled his tongue harder all over the trembling cunt.

"I'M, GOING, TO-!" Bubbles screamed, but didn't finished whatever she was saying, as she gasped at the feeling of Boomer sticking two fingers into her.

"H-Haaaa-!"Bubbles silently screamed as her orgasm slowly consumed her, and came into Boomers awaiting mouth.

"Mhmm," Boomers muffled a moan, as he licked up the juices that flowed into his mouth.

_"Damn, she taste just like heaven."_ Boomer thought to himself happily.

After he was done, Boomer lifted his head from the cum covered pussy, a string of saliva and cum dripped from Boomers panting lips, before he then whipped it off.

"Wow, you came fast, Bubbles. I thought you would last a bit longer." Boomer snickered, sitting up by his knees as he looked over the heated, moaning, and panting Bubbles. Her eyes halfway shut, and glazed over with lust as she looked down between her legs, to see the massive tent in Boomer sweat pants. With a needy whimper, Bubbles wrapped her legs around Boomer's waist once more, to then grind herself against his hard on, making him groan.

"Please, I need you, Boomer. Please!" Bubbles begged, looking to the pleasured faced Boomer as he grinned at her.

"As you wish, my naughty girl." Boomer growled, and finally began to take his cloths off. Starting with tank top, and threw it aside.

Bubbles only stared at Boomer in awe, having a well tone and tight body, she nearly drooled at the sight. But, as soon as,Boomer, started to take his sweat pants off, excitement was making her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Boomer…" Bubbles whispered, panting and sweating. Boomer only smirked as he finally got his sweat pants off, now only leaving him in his boxers, and his man hood promptly poking through the boxers.

Bubbles bit her lip as Boomer only teased her, by rubbing his hard on up against her dripping wet pussy.

"Ngh! Oh! P-Please-!" Bubbles whimpered, clenching the sheets once more, while Boomer grasped her thighs while he was still in between her legs.

"Please, what?" Boomer as in a teasing way, though he was slowly panting himself, along with slightly sweating.

"Please! I want you!" Boomer begged in a whimper.

Finally, Boomer seemed to had enough of torturing,Bubbles. So, he finally pulled down his boxers, removing them, to reveal his proud manhood.

Bubbles breath was caught in her breath, as her eyes only showed lust.

"You know, Bubs, seeing you looking so sexy, and acting like a naughty girl," Boomer whispered, grasping Bubbles shaky legs, while also loving the feeling of the fishnet stockings. "You just turn me on, to a point I can't take not being inside you."

"O-Oh…" Bubbles whispered, now seeming to be more excited then ever, but also showed an expression of love all over her face.

"Yeah," Boomer said, already pushing the tip of his throbbing member up against Bubbles soaked sex. Bubbles felt what was about to happen, and blushed like mad.

Boomer smiled devilishly, before slowly pushing his way into Bubbles, and seemed to be enjoying the breath taking expression on the blushing Bubbles face.

"HA-!" Bubbles gasped, feeling every inch of Boomer's dick slowly stretching her walls to a point of pleasure, having to feel such pleasure made her throw her head back into the pillow.

"Fuck, yes!" Boomer said in bliss.

Bubbles shook like crazy, while also biting on her lower lip to keep anymore noise to escape, as Boomer pushed nearly all the way to the hilt, and that earned him a sudden squealing from Bubbles, seeming to fail at keeping quiet as she then panted and moaned.

"God, you're amazing, in every way." Boomer said, slightly blushing himself as he felt nothing but warm and wetness covering his dick.

"M-Move!" Bubbles rasped, Boomer nodded, then slowly started to thrust.

"Ah! B-Boomer!" Bubbles gasped, and screamed once Boomer made a hard thrust into her.

"That's it, every inch, Bubbles." Boomer whispered, letting go of Bubbles trembling legs, to then grip her waist to make an even harder thrust.

"OH! GOD!" Bubbles screeched, then closed her eyes tightly while also gritting her teeth slightly as Boomer started a rhythm.

Boomer and Bubbles were both panting, and sweating to a point both had their eyes close, to take in the feeling of blissful pleasure coursing through them with each thrust. Other than their panting, the sound of the bed rocking against the wall would have awaken anyone else that would be in the house.

Boomer slightly opened one eye to look at Bubbles, and smiled. Bubbles face was flushed, panting with her tongue slightly out, her golden locks spread out all over the pillow, skin covered in sweat, and her breasts bounced back and forth with the thrusting. Boomer then opened both his eyes to fully admire Bubbles, then lost it once he looked down between him and Bubbles to see how their blond public hairs would tangle together every time he thrusted into her, and his harden dick would come out covered in fuck juice, then re entering all the way back.

"Holy fuck, yes!" Boomer growled, as he then slowed down his rhythm, to quickly place his hands on Bubbles cheeks as he managed hovered over Bubbles

Bubbles opened her eyes slight, glistened in love and lust.

"Huh-?" Bubbles whispered in confusion from the sudden slow thrusting, but nothing else escaped her lips, once Boomer smashed his lips over hers.

Bubbles moaned in surprise, with eyes rolling into the back of her head as, Boomer, rammed into her, lips still locked together. Bubbles had then let go from clinching on the bed sheets, to run her fingers through his hair.

Boomer had then removed his hands from Bubbles face to run them down her back that was being pushed back into the bed, hugging Bubbles tightly as he thrusted faster.

Then, once both the blue lovers parted lips, a string of their saliva glazed both lips. Both opened their eyes to then lock onto each other, all while both were panting.

"You gonna cum for me?" Boomer asked, smiling as Bubbles nodded, even though she looked to be in a daze.

Bubbles had then gripped her thighs around Boomer waist, and removed her hands from tangling in her lovers now more than messy hair, to wrap her arms around his neck to pull Boomer back in for another kiss, more heated and passion as their tongues swirled together.

Both moaning in each others mouth, as Boomer started his thrusting rhythm again.

_"Boomer-!"_ Bubbles thought, even if half of her mind was malfunctioning as Boomer started to really pound into her, then felt a familiar build up of her climax already near her peek.

Bubbles was then the one to break their lips apart as she suddenly screamed from her climaxing.

"BOOMER! AAAHHH!"

With eyes wide open as Bubbles had no control with scratching Boomer's shoulders. Boomer didn't seemed bothered by the pain on his shoulders, but more gleeful to see, and feel Bubbles climax undone before him.

"Good girl," Boomer breathed, Bubbles only panted in her after climax glow.

Bubbles seemed to be seeing stars as she tried locking eyes with Boomer once more.

"Y-you're cum-" Bubbles stuttered. "I-I want your cum…inside, me."

"Really, now?" Boomer snickered, resting his forehead against Bubbles.

"Yes.." Bubbles whispered, "Please, Boomie."

Boomer lightly laughed, along with a quick kiss on Bubbles blushed cheek, before adjusting to hover over the blue puff once more. Not a second later, did Boomer slam into Bubbles, gaining a surprise screaming out of her. They only clinged on to one another, as Boomer made long, hard thrusting into Bubbles, not letting up as both of them were slowly reaching their climax together.

"How much do you love this, Bubbles?!" Boomer panted, as he then started making vigorous thrusts.

"A, Lot!" Bubbles screamed, "Boomer!"

"Fuck, Bubbles!"

With that, Boomer muffled both his, and Bubbles screaming with a smoldering kiss, as they both climaxed at the same time. Bubbles eyes snapped open to this, and shuttered once Boomers seed was being shot deep into her core. Once Boomer had emptied his cum into Bubbles, did they finally parted lips to pant and huff for air. Not wanting to crash over Bubbles in exhaustion, Boomer lifted himself up to lay next to Bubbles.

Both of them were breathing heavily, and looking at one another with smiles.

"That, was…amazing." Bubbles whispered, looking at Boomer to see he too was just as tired, sweaty, and hair just as messy as hers.

"No, you were amazing." Boomer chuckled, moving to lay on his side, so he could then pull Bubbles closer to him.

Bubbles giggled, while planting light kisses on Boomers chest.

"Still, I take it you liked your surprise?" Bubbles asked tiredly.

"Oh yeah," Boomer laughed. "You should wear lingerie's more often, though you look ten times more beautiful with nothing on at all."

Bubbles only laughed, then yawned as she snuggled up next to, Boomer.

"And, Bubbles…" Boomer whispered, rubbing a hand soothingly on Bubbles back as she relaxed more.

"Yes, Boomie?" Bubbles asked, looking up , and into Boomers loving eyes.

"I love you," Was all Boomer said, to put a bigger smile on Bubbles blushing face.

"I love you more." Bubbles said quietly, and closed her eyes. Boomer planted a kiss on the top of Bubbles head, before also closing his eyes.

Both blues fell asleep, not bothering to cover up their bare bodies.

* * *

**I might make Green or Red chapters next, but tell me what all of you think.**


End file.
